1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing system, a method for processing data in the printing system, a program, and a storage medium. More particularly, the printing system of this invention serves as a separate type of tape printing apparatus, including a supply device capable of supplying print table image data of table borders having a plurality of horizontal borders and a plurality of vertical borders for defining table rows and columns and a tape printing device capable of printing a print table image based on the supplied print table image data onto a tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such a printing system of the related art, for example, in combination with application software installed in a personal computer serving as a supply device, a tape printing device provides higher operability and more variable print image creating or editing than a tape printing device used in a stand-alone manner. The application software has a function of drawing graphics using drawing objects, such as straight lines, rectangles, arrows, and ellipses, and the drawing objects are used to create or edit table borders to form a print table image.
In this printing system, drawing objects such as straight lines and rectangles are combined to create table borders. It is therefore necessary to determine the position and size of each drawing object, and it takes a particularly long time to create table borders on a tape with narrow print width and unlimited print length, which inconveniences the user.